As Far As Forever
by PeaceLoveAndCheese
Summary: We all know that the Doctor and Rose deserve to be together... so to prove it, I wrote a four page poem about their relationship. Dedicated to the teachers whose classes were ignored to produce this. Here thar be spoilers... oh, just read it already.


**Well... I have finally gotten up off my butt and written. **

***Feigned wonderment* And Doctor Who fic nonetheless! What is this world coming too? I never write for the Whoniverse! At least, not out of my head... but low and behold, here is a Doctor/Rose poem! Where did this come from? Le gasp!**

**Anyway... this is dedicated to all the teacher's whose classes I didn't pay attention in so I could write this. Mrs. Geske (I'm sorry, but I really DON'T care about being able to do a push up. Or play basketball), Mrs. Dieterle (Steven did it this time. Not me), Mrs. Weisbeck (you scare me sometimes. Really scare me. And I'm sorry for only getting a 99% in your class), Mr. Fierro (CURSE YOU FIERRO!), Ms. Nell (awesomest French teacher ever. Just saying. And you make yummy cupcakes), Mrs. Baker (Tucker was better. I'm sorry, but it's true), and Mr. Buus (your name is cool, but your class isn't. Sorry. At least I have my Whovian you kindly put in the seat next to me to talk to). I appreciate you guys... but I appreciate Doctor Who more. **

**POETRY FOR THE WIN! My friends seemed to like this (except Jarrad, who refused to read it, because he hates to admit the fact that I'm better at things than him) so I thought I'd put it on here for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time  
As our story's begun  
A man grabbed her hand  
Gazed at her, shouted, "Run!"

They tore through the basement  
And he asked for her name  
She replied, "Rose."  
And then asked him the same.

He said simply, "The Doctor."  
Then left her alone  
Blew up her workplace  
And arrived at her home.

"Who are you really?"  
She said to him  
He looked at her deeply  
Took her hand once again.

"I can feel the world spinning  
And you just don't know  
How fast we'd be falling  
If we were to let go..."

So she ran off with him  
That strange man from space  
Right by his side,  
That was her place.

They beat many monsters  
Daleks, Slitheen, Gelth  
But their one greatest challenge  
Was Bad Wolf, Rose herself.

The Daleks were back  
And out for the kill  
The Doctor sent Rose home  
Though against her will.

She returned to save him  
With time in her head  
As so not to lose her  
He burned instead.

But something went wrong  
And Rose tried her best  
To keep the Earth safe  
So the Doctor could rest.

There's only so much you can do though  
When being killed by a tree  
She put a screwdriver in his hand  
And whispered, "Help me."

He was up like a flash  
And running again  
No rest for the Time Lord  
Fighting on adrenalin.

"How long," he asked her  
"How long will you stay?"  
She smiled and replied,  
"Fighting by you? Always."

And fight they did  
Side by side  
Across the universe  
Until the day that bliss died.

Doomsday came  
And the ghosts did attack  
Sacrifices must be paid  
If you want to fight back.

He looked on in horror  
As she was torn from his grip  
Rose hurtled towards darkness  
Because of one little slip.

Separated forever  
Rose on one side  
The Doctor lost again on the other  
And so they both cried.

He called to her one night  
And she followed his voice  
She wanted to come back  
But they had no choice.

"To say goodbye," he said  
"I'm burning up a star."  
"Can you come back?" she asked.  
"No," he said, "It's too far."

"I love you," she sobbed  
He smiled sadly. "Quite right too.  
And if it's my last chance to say it  
Rose Tyler-" _I love you_.

She wiped at her tears  
As he let his fall  
Though they didn't want to believe it  
It was the end of it all.

Rose stood there silently  
Alone in the sand  
And through the pain came a question;  
"Now who'll hold his hand?"

The Doctor runs alone now  
He has to go on  
Because he knows that his Rose  
Would want him to be strong.

They're both lost in the darkness  
And they don't have a clue  
Because how can you live  
With your hearts torn in two?

A thread still connects them  
Breaking through the walls  
So with that small bond  
They push through it all.

Though apart, they're still running  
Just as fast as they can  
As far as forever  
And still holding hands.

* * *

**OH MY RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIOUS! THE FEELS! THE FEELS!**

**Yeah... I'm pretty sure I angsted myself out. At least until I watch Journey's End again. Oh my gosh... the things I get from that O.o**

**MOFFAT YOU ARE A TWISTED EVIL WRITER GENIUS MAN! YOU TOO, DAVIES! AND I ONLY WISH I COULD BE AS AWESOME AS YOU! BUT SADLY, I DONT OWN THIS!**

**Although, who does? BBC? I don't know... I just know I don't. Sad. **


End file.
